


I Believe

by Roselinethefae



Series: Karaoke nights [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinethefae/pseuds/Roselinethefae
Summary: Danny hasn't been scared off karaoke yet. Ember is just exasperated with Danny's ignorance





	I Believe

I Believe

Danny POV

It’s been three months since the “Karaoke Incident” as my friends call it. They still think that was a one time thing. But Dash and the Ghosts know it’s not. It took some diplomacy but I got the ghosts to agree to keep it from my friends. Once I explained that it was a way for me to destress; the ghosts agreed to keep it secret. They also agreed to stop attacking me at the time I usually go and spend there. Surprisingly, Spectra, Ember, and Kitty actually ganged up on the other ghosts and told them they wouldn’t attack me during karaoke or the three of them would re-kill them. The lesson here? Girls, especially ghost girls, are extremely terrifying when they wish. The other surprising thing was the answer when I asked why. “We may not like you much Dipstick, and we may like to mess with you but even we understand needing to destress and have time to ourselves. Besides this is a good way for me to kick your butt fair and square at something!” I laughed and nodded to Ember once I got over my shock.

I’ve also in the last three months spent more time with Andrew (Ghostwriter). And unfortunately he seems to be all I talk about…….if you listen to Sam and Tuck…. Dash hasn’t said anything so I’m fairly certain that the other two are exaggerating a bit…… I hope….. Anyway today I’ve made sure no one but those in the know will be at karaoke night. I plan on singing again and though I’ve been safe so far; I am a favorite target for Mr. Murphy. Today on the walk over there’s less people on the sidewalks. _Must be because it’s Tuesday and not one of the high seasons for tourists. Oh well means more fun for the locals cause we can really let loose. We DO try to seem somewhat like a normal town…….aside from the ghosts, ghost hunters, and everyday mayhem but that’s beside the point._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Dash grabbing my arm and pulling me over to a table. He looked really excited for some reason. “Dude, they just updated the song list to include like 10,000 more song choices!” Dash practically yelled at me. Now I understand his excitement. “Let me see!!!! It may change what I want to sing!!!!” I exclaimed as I grabbed for the new songbook. I had gotten about half-way through the book when I found the song I wanted to do instead of what I had planned. It was also at that time I heard: “Hey! Dipstick! What’s got your tail in such a tizzy?” sighing I looked over at the just arriving Ember.

“They updated the songbook Emmy!” Dash called over to her. They’d become good friends in the intervening karaoke nights since the Incident™. Ember got super-excited to see and grabbed the book from me. I was fine with that; I already knew what I was gonna sing. As I walked up to the sign-up sheet I heard Ember say she found a song for next week. Oh, yeah, Sam and Tuck “convinced” me to come with them next week to sing a song……. Ugh……. At least I’ve already told Dash and Ember that they’re coming……….hopefully the four of them won’t gang up on me……. I came back to the present to hear the announcer say I was up next.

I closed my eyes…..  
 _Take a deep breath…._  
 _And..._

“Ladies and gentleman singing ‘It’s Too Late to Turn Back Now’ by the Cornelius Brothers & Sister Rose is Neil Braveflower!”

Opening my eyes I hummed along with the opening chords.  
“My mama told me, she said, ‘Son, please beware’  
‘There's this thing called love and it's everywhere’  
She told me, ‘It can break your heart and leave you in misery’”

Since I met Andrew I’ve been feeling odd around him…...Maybe I should ask Ember if she knows what’s going on……..

  
“...I've tried so hard to convince myself  
That this feeling just can't be right, and I'm tellin' you  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe, I believe, I believe I'm fallin' in love  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe, I believe, I believe I'm falling in love  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe, I believe, I believe I'm falling in love...”

Ember POV

_Dipstick really is an excellent singer and if Skulker weren’t my “Destined Mate” I’d consider dating the brat… but C’est la vie…. WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don’t think anyone has explained anything about ghosts society and stuff to the dipstick…….ever………………………….._ OH _GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Well _guess I’ll have Skulker help me with it after this…. Sounds like he’s almost done…… then I’ll do my song and then I’ll drag him to Skulker’s and soon-to-be my Lair……..._

  
Danny POV

“...I wouldn't mind it if I knew he really loved me too  
But I hate to think that I'm in love alone and there's nothing that I can do  
Whoa  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe, I believe, I believe I'm fallin' in love  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe, I believe, I believe I'm falling in love  
It's too late to turn back now  
I believe, I believe, I believe I'm falling in love  
It's too late...”

I finished the last bar and took a bow. The crowd went wild. Then I walked back over to Dash and Ember. “That was rockin’ Man.” Dash said as I sat down and he prepared to go up. _Wonder what he’s gonna sing?_

_“_ Hey BabyPop. After I sing you’re coming with me so you can be given the crash course in Ghosts and not that blarney that your parents spew.” Ember proclaimed. Just after that we heard Dash start singing The Teddy Bear’s Picnic by Henry Hall and His Orchestra.

Dash came back after singing the most contradictory song I’ve heard in awhile. It is in a minor key with mostly upbeat lyrics making it SUPERDUPER CREEPY. Ember would go on after two other people went. One decided to sing W.O.L.D. by Harry Chapin and the other sang Abraham, Martin, and John by Donavon. Then it was Ember’s turn.

“I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation  
Oh no not me…”

I shouldn’t be surprised and yet here I am surprised. _Should have seen this coming………... She’s got the whole punk-rocker/power-ballad chick thing going on….._ As she finished she smiled. Then she rushed off the stage, grabbed my arm and nearly literally flew us out of there. _I still wasn’t sure why it was so important to tell me about ghosts. I mean Frostbite told me……..nothing well shiitake mushrooms…..guess I do I need this……………….Sigh…._

Next thing I know we’re at Skulker’s island. Scared that she was just going to hand me over, I tried to break free. She’s stronger than she looks; she not only kept her grip on my arm; she scared Skulker into not hunting me. “Stop! I didn’t bring the Dipstick here so you could hunt him. Before you ask he’s here because no one has ever explained ghost stuff to him except his parents.” Skulker gave her a weird look and wondered how she knew that. “I know bolts for brains because if it had been explained to him he wouldn’t look so lost while singing about falling in love.”

Skulker just nodded. They then sat me down on a couch.

“Alright so first things first cores and obsessions.  
Cores:

There are 5 basic cores with subcategories for each.

Wind/Air  
Fire  
Water  
Earth  
“Neutral”

As for the subcategories they are comprised of the mixes between the 5. I.e. Ember is a fire/air core. I’m a earth/fire core. So on and so forth. Neutral just means that the core could be based in anything other than the elements or all of them with room for things not covered by the other four.

Obsessions:

Obsessions give a core its purpose. Should a ghost loose its obsession then it will fade. Obsessions come in 3 basic categories. The subcategories for obsessions is similar to the ones for cores.

Mythos

Are ghosts who are similar to if not congruent to today’s myths.  
Syriens  
Pegasus  
Dragons and so on...

Concept

Are ghosts who represent an Ideal/Thought believed by multiple humans or personification of things  
Time  
Dreams  
Weather

People

Are ghosts who actually lived before becoming ghosts.  
Technus  
Poindexter  
Box ghost

Make sense so far Ghost-Child?”

“I think so but this makes us sound like Growldermon or something….” Skulker’s confused look was worth it.

“Maybe just a bit Dipstick but where do you think they came up with the idea for ‘Growldermon’ anyway?

“That's besides the point. Back on topic the second thing to know is ghosts of like cores typically get along but not always. I.e. Skulker and Vlad both have fire based cores and can get somewhat along; and myself and Vlad again we both have fire based cores but I can’t stand his guts.

“The third thing to know is the social hierarchy. The social hierarchy is based on how powerful a core is. The strength of the core is mostly based in how a ghost came to be. Typically tragic deaths of and most concept based ghosts are at the top. Next you have the ones who died in quick but horrid deaths and then long drawn out deaths at the bottom. For example Votex, Nocturn, and well you for one are at the top. Examples of the other two ‘rungs’ are me, Technus, and Spectra in the middle. Leaving the bottom examples as Vlad, LunchLady, and BoxGhost. Technically a ghost can move up and down the ladder depending on if they get their hands on or were created with artifacts of great power. I.e. Pariah, Vlad, and when Boxy stole Pandora’s box.  
  
“Last thing is Ghosts have Mates. Now Mates for ghosts is kind of a mix between dating and the typical definition of “soulmates”. Like we can choose who our Mate(s) is but once we’ve made that choice they become our “Destined” Mate. An example is Skulker and me. Skulker has been a ghost longer than me and has tried to find a Mate many times. It wasn’t until he met me a few years ago that he found someone who he was comfortable Mating that he actually approached the subject with someone. But for me Skulker was the first person I dated and wanted to be my Mate.  
Does that click for you Babypop; or do you need more info?”  
I shrugged. It’s a lot to take in but at the same time it explains a lot of things. “.....wait why is any of this a concern right now? I mean yeah eventually I’d need to know it; but why right this moment?” Ember looked to Skulker then me and back to her boyfriend a few times. “Dipstick, Babypop it’s a concern because I’m fairly certain you’ve found your mate.”

Nodding a long it took me a second to register her words. “WAIT! WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?” Opps! Let a little of my wail out there. After clearing their ears they looked at each other and sighed. “Forget the reason why for a bit Ghost Child and just percolate on the rest ok?” Skulker asked in a tired tone. I just nodded. FIguring they were done with me; I left. Since I’m already in the Zone I should visit Andrew. So off I went.

“Hey! Andrew want some company?” I asked as I flew into his Lair. His Lair greeted me with a joyous sound and a plea for her Ghost. Finding him, I saw why his Lair was pleading me to give him some company. He was looking at like ten books in 6 languages. So I floated up behind him. “Hey, wanna expand on the Ghost 101 lecture I got today?” I whispered right in his ear. He jumped a good foot in the air; glared at me and then thought on my words. “First NEVER do that again. Second tell me what you were told and we’ll see.” Was his dignified response.

I told him and then we spent the rest of the night until an hour before my curfew talking about ghosts. Then I went home. As I laid down to sleep I realized exactly what Ember and Skulker were saying. I love Andrew and he’s my Mate. _Fudge monkeys I’m_ INLOVE _!!!!! OHMYGHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Well _next week’s Karaoke won’t be fun. Sufferin’_ Spooks _I bet I Know what Sam and Tuck will make us sing…….oh...we..ll…._ and then I koncked out.

 


End file.
